Songe d'une nuit d'été
by CarysIsis
Summary: Songe d'une nuit d'été... Je vous laisse deviner qui songe. Après Iron Man 3.


Songe d'une nuit d'été

_**DATE :**_ _Août 2013_

_**CATEGORIE :**_ _Romance_

_**Entre le film 2 et 3**_

_**RESUME **__: Songe d'une nuit d'été… Je vous laisse deviner qui songe ^^_

_**ARCHIVES**_ _**:**_ _Je serais très heureuse que cette fanfic soit diffusée sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER**_ _**:**_ _Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir. Cependant, la totalité de cette fanfiction est la propriété de son auteur (ne pas publier, en totalité ou en partie, sur quelque support que ce soit, sans l'accord de l'auteur)._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Cette fic traîne depuis pas mal de temps sur mon ordinateur. Je dirais bien deux à trois ans. Oui trois ans… Elle était à la base destinée à Stargate Atlantis, mais j'ai décidé de la remanier pour Iron Man. L'idée peut sans doute vous paraître étrange, mais elle est issue de deux esprits tordus. (Je ne parle pas de moi à la troisième personne, nous étions deux à travailler sur l'idée et cette personne m'a aimablement autorisée à modifier et remanier l'histoire).

L'idée de décoration de l'appartement peut vous paraître… bizarre, mais, je ne sais pas, je vois bien Tony posséder ce genre de « garçonnière ».

Merci à AlchemyBetweenThem pour ça correction !

_Bonne lecture !_

_OoOoO_

Les lumières de la rue jouaient avec les flammes des bougies qui projetaient dans le restaurant une douce lumière tamisée des plus romantiques. L'intérieur, décoré simplement, dégageait une douce chaleur, endroit idéal pour deux amants, comme en témoignaient les nombreux couples qui dînaient à la lueur des flammes projetées par une grande cheminée au fond de la salle. Le tout accompagné d'un violoniste qui se déplaçait de table en table, tel un bateau voguant au gré de l'océan.

Un couple, légèrement en retrait des autres, semblait obnubilé l'un par l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, où seul ce qu'ils pouvaient lire dans le regard de l'autre comptait... Et en cet instant, ils pouvaient y lire tant d'amour, tant d'émotions... Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

L'homme, les cheveux noir, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette femme, si belle, qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Elle était particulièrement en beauté ce soir et il ne se gênait pas pour la dévorer littéralement du regard. La jeune femme, rousse, les cheveux ondulés tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules nues, souriait à l'homme, d'allure athlétique, qui tenait délicatement la main de sa belle. Sa robe noire épousait parfaitement son corps, mettant en valeur ses formes sensuelles. Elle portait autour du cou une fine chaîne en argent dont le médaillon semblait se perdre dans son décolleté. Tony aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa main fasse le même parcours que ce bijou. Voyant que le visage de Tony avait changé, et que son regard se trouvait bien plus au sud de son visage, la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Un problème, Tony ? demanda la jeune femme, amusée.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas:

- TONY ? Allô la lune ici la terre !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui ? répondit Stark, encore perdu dans son fantasme, n'en revenant toujours pas de la superbe jeune femme avec qu'il était depuis 9 mois maintenant. 9 merveilleux mois…

Tony se mit à sourire, repensant aux merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'il s'était révélé que la jeune femme ressentait la même chose à son égard, sa vie avait changé. Changement radical. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un homme meilleur, attentionné, prévenant, doux…

Redescendant sur Terre, il fixa la jeune femme en train de savourer son dessert. Lui-même avait devant son nez une montagne de glace surmontée d'une petite ombrelle. A sa vue, l'esprit de Tony se mit à vagabonder… Que pouvait symboliser une ombrelle à part les tropiques, le sable fin, la mer à perte de vue… ? C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se mit à imaginer Pepper en maillot de bain : petit bikini orange assorti à son haut qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de sa poitrine. Il imaginait Potts sortant de l'eau au ralenti, remettant en place quelques mèches rebelles d'un balancement de tête puis, rivant ses yeux aux siens, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un regard plus qu'éloquent. Tony, suivant son instinct, commençait à pénétrer dans l'eau pour la rejoindre quand…

- AÏE !… sa chère compagne le ramena à la réalité de manière plutôt… brutale !

En effet, la trace de ses ongles était encore présente sur le dos de la main du milliardaire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te faisait soupirer ?

Voyant l'absence de réponse de Tony et d'après la tête qu'il faisait, elle comprit dans les grandes lignes que son compagnon s'était une fois de plus laissé distraire par l'un de ses fantasmes. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête ; il était désespérant, mais en même temps, elle était fière de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, répondit-elle, énigmatique, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour effet d'assombrir les prunelles de son amant.

- Tu sais que si tu continues ainsi, je ne réponds plus de rien ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- C'est peut-être ce que je cherche à faire, dit-elle d'une voix suave qui fit chavirer le cœur de Tony… Et si on rentrait ? demanda innocemment Pepper.

Tony sourit à cette demande, se leva puis se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme, lui murmurant d'une voix suave : « Bien sûr... il y a de la glace à la maison… Au chocolat, notre préférée ». Pepper ferma à demi les yeux, retenant difficilement un gémissement qui fit frissonner Tony de plaisir.

Il se dépêcha de demander l'addition sous le regard amusé de Pepper. Il aida ensuite la jeune femme à enfiler son manteau, puis ils sortirent mains dans la main du restaurant.

- Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Pepper avec un sourire espiègle.

- Eh bien je pensais réserver à l'hôtel, il paraît que les jacuzzis sont très… aphrodisiaques, répondit Tony, le regard charmeur. Mais en fin de compte, je me suis dit qu'on n'en avait pas besoin ! Et j'ai plutôt pensé à un appartement que je possède pas très loin… On pourrait commencer par la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, le bureau et pour finir… Mon matelas est très confortable !

- Monsieur Stark, vous m'avez convaincue !

- L'argument décisif a été le matelas non ? Demanda Tony, en riant.

-… Non… la cuisine, répliqua-t-elle, en susurrant. J'ai toujours adoré les cuisines… On peut y faire beaucoup de… choses…

Tony déglutit difficilement, s'avança vers sa voiture et comme tout gentleman, ouvrit la portière à Pepper qui se glissa sur le siège, non sans lancer un regard plus qu'équivoque à l'homme assis à ces côtés. Ce dernier se dépêcha de faire le tour de la voiture pour s'installer sur le siège conducteur, la mit en marche et roula en direction dudit appartement. Mais Pepper comptait bien jouer encore un peu avec la résistance plus que limitée de son amant. Sa main gauche se mit à vagabonder du côté de Tony, se posant sur sa cuisse et remontant doucement jusqu'au point déjà très sensible du milliardaire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle mais c'était sans compter la détermination de Pepper.

- Pepper, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes, bien que ça ne me déplaise pas, si on veut arriver en un seul morceau.

Pepper, pour seule réponse, lui envoya un regard de braise doublée d'une petite moue mutine. Elle consentit à enlever sa main de l'anatomie de son patron, maintenant amant. Cependant, elle la laissa posée sur sa cuisse, continuant sa douce torture par des caresses. Stark ne broncha pas et continua à essayer de se concentrer sur la route, en évitant de prêter attention à la belle jeune femme, notamment à sa main qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante sur sa cuisse. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, enfin l'un des appartements, du milliardaire.

La pénombre envahissait l'appartement vide. Vide ? Pas si sûr… Un bruit de clefs troubla le silence doublé par des soupirs. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant le passage à deux corps étroitement enlacés.

- Tony ! Gémit Pepper lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le corps fébrile du milliardaire et le mur.

Alors que les lèvres de Tony étaient dans son cou, sa main remontait lentement le long de la cuisse de son assistante et PDG de Stark industries.

La main de Pepper était perdue dans les cheveux de son amant, tandis que l'autre tâtonnait sur le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur.

Alors que la main droite de Tony remonta jusqu'à la culotte en fine dentelle de Pepper, l'autre s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Celle-ci glissa le long de son dos tandis que les lèvres de celui qu'elle appelait autrefois Monsieur Stark, se retrouvèrent à la naissance de son décolleté qu'il commença à mordiller, entraînant les gémissant de Pepper.

Tout à coup, les yeux de Tony se remplir d'étoiles. Non pas des étoiles d'amour ou de désir, mais un aveuglement complet ne lui faisant percevoir que des flashs de lumière. Lumière, c'était le cas de le dire. Quelques instants auparavant, ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre, et tout d'un coup l'aveuglante lumière s'immisça violemment entre eux.

Il sentit la jeune femme se raidir dans ses bras et une boule d'angoisse l'envahit en pensant à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et surtout à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Appartement qu'il possédait depuis la fac, qui lui avait servi de garçonnière et auquel il n'avait jamais songé à rénover. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ces années facs (ou peut-être bien une ou deux fois avec certaines de ces conquêtes qui aimait les…choses spéciales, comme il les appelait).

A la vue du désir qui les animait à la sortie du restaurant, c'était le lieu le plus proche, sauf qu'il avait totalement oublié la décoration qui s'y trouvait…Après réflexion, l'hôtel aurait été mieux. Pepper risquait de le prendre pour un pervers…Quoique ça, c'était déjà fait…Mais ne risquait-elle pas de croire qu'il la prenait pour une simple passade ? Alors que ce n'était pas, mais pas du tout le cas. Il regarda avec angoisse Pepper.

Cette dernière détailla avec un œil rond le mobilier pour le moins étrange de l'appartement. Divers objets plus ou moins douteux trônaient sur les meubles, mais deux en particulier retinrent l'attention de Mademoiselle Potts. La première fut une femme table dont Pepper reconnut le style bien personnel d'Allen Jones. Celle-ci représentait une femme à quatre pattes habillée d'une tenue plus que provocante. Elle portait des cuissardes, des longs gants en cuir lui arrivant au-dessus du coude. Elle portait un corset à lacet en cuir noir et un string assorti et sa poitrine s'offrait à la vue de tous. Ses fesses et ses épaules soutenaient la plaque de verre et un miroir disposé sous la femme reflétait son image de séductrice.

Le deuxième « meuble » qui attira l'attention de Virgina Potts fut la « femme chaise ». La jeune femme, vêtue seulement d'une culotte de cuir, était allongée sur le dos, ses jambes repliées sur sa poitrine nue. Ses cuisses servaient de support au coussin et ses bottes en cuir, lassées jusqu'au-dessous des genoux, faisaient office de dossier.

Pepper fut tout d'abord perplexe et légèrement choquée par la décoration peu orthodoxe de l'appartement. Elle se détacha des bras de son amant, s'avança vers la femme table, la détailla sous toutes coutures. Le milliardaire de son côté, était figé comme une statue de glace. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Tony ne parvenait pas à lire dans les yeux de sa compagne. Une boule d'angoisse s'empara de lui voyant que Pepper observait la table.

- Pepper, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible mais suffisamment fort pour que la jeune femme puisse l'entendre.

Elle commença à s'approcher lentement de son Monsieur Stark. Ce dernier sentit son pouls s'accélérer, de peur de recevoir les foudres de Mademoiselle Potts. Ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais tout était différent depuis qu'ils formaient un couple. La dispute signifiait rupture potentielle…

- Écoute, Pepper… Voilà, je… bredouilla-t-il, essayant vainement de se justifier.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car il fut interrompu par des lèvres qui vinrent se plaquer violemment contre les siennes.

Passée la surprise de l'instant, Tony ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser enflammé de sa compagne. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé tandis que leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre avec avidité. Des gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne tardèrent pas à buter contre la table et contrastant avec leur étreinte enfiévrée, Tony la fit basculer délicatement sur la table en verre. Les lèves du milliardaire s'attaquèrent rapidement au lobe de Pepper qui se mit à gémir.

La jeune femme, dépassée par son désir, s'arqua contre lui. Tony glissa ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme, mais alors qu'il remontait vers la culotte de fine dentelle, il se sentit tiré en arrière. Quelque peu sonné par sa chute, il secoua sa tête et leva son regard vers Potts. Tony ne fut pas sans étonnement lorsqu'il vit la tenue dans laquelle se trouvait mademoiselle Potts. Cette dernière était habillée de façon similaire à la femme table sauf qu'elle avait en plus un accessoire. En effet, au bout de son index pendait une paire de menottes à fourrure rose.

- Tu as été un très mauvais garçon, Tony Stark !

Tony se releva grandement étonné par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de voir sa compagne se comporter ainsi, en général, c'était plutôt lui qui menait leurs ébats. Bien qu'il n'ait rien contre le fait que Pepper prenne quelques fois les rennes, mais quelques fois seulement, et certainement pas attaché… Encore moins avec des menottes en _fourrure rose_.

- Heu… Excuse-moi, bredouilla-t-il en levant un doigt. Je reviens tout de suite...

Stark se précipita alors vers la salle de bain, referma la porte, et s'y adossa en poussant un profond soupir. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui qui habituellement lui aurait sauté dessus la fuyait à présent comme la peste. Mais la voir dans cette tenue, si différente de la femme qu'il connaissait, c'était trop pour lui…D'où sa fuite dans la salle de bain... Il devait se reprendre un peu.

Après quelques instants de silence, il entendit le bruit des talons aiguilles sur le parquet, bientôt suivis d'un grattement à la porte.

- Tony, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite tu seras puni vilain garçon, susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, tout en faisant claquer le fouet qu'elle avait en main.

Le milliardaire haussa un sourcil. N'était-elle pas censé avoir une paire de menottes à l' instant même ?

- -Tony, viens ici tout de suite ! dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

N'ayant aucune réponse, la jeune femme recommença son appel.

- Tony ? (Toujours rien) Tony? dit-elle de plus en plus fort. Tony, TONNYYYYY ! Finit-elle en criant.

Ledit Tony, de son côté, vit la salle de bain se faire de plus en plus sombre et floue, il frotta ses yeux, mais le phénomène continuait de se produire, il sentit la pénombre l'envelopper, comme s'il partait en arrière. Soudain il ouvrit vivement les yeux, et il réalisa que le décor avait totalement changé.

-Tony ? L'interrogea une voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son appartement, mais dans sa chambre, dans sa nouvelle maison.

-Tony ?

Stark tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, et vit Pepper allongée dans son lit à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils perplexe, et dit avec étonnement.

- Pepper ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda t- elle d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de te réveiller en criant, encore un cauchemar à propos de ce qui s'est passé à New York ?

Tony repensa alors à son rêve, puis se tourna complètement vers Pepper et lui répondit, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Oh non, rien avoir avec ça, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant.

La jeune femme fronçant les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, essayant de lire dans son regard ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Est-ce que je dois me faire du souci, me tromperais-tu en rêves ? le questionna-t-elle

Tony s'approcha sensuellement de la jeune femme et lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Jamais, lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde avant de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser dura quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne s'allongent à nouveau sur le lit. Tout naturellement, Pepper vint se coller à son amant, posant sa tête contre son torse. Le silence reprit sa place, pendant qu'elle caressait doucement le torse de son compagnon. Elle releva soudain la tête vers lui.

- Dans 15 jours nous devons faire l'inventaire de tes appartements de New York, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony répondit par un grognement, tout en caressant le dos de son amante, peu désireux de parler travail, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Son rêve pourrait devenir réalité. Il ne parvenait pas à enlever de son esprit les bribes de souvenirs de son imagination, ni la tenue provocante de Pepper.

Presque inconsciemment, Tony souleva le drap afin de vérifier la tenue de sa compagne. Raté, elle ne portait pas la tenue espérée. Il en était quelque peu déçu, car il ne pouvait nier que Pepper habillé tout de cuir avait réveillé en lui certains fantasmes. Tant pis ! Il se glissa un peu plus dans le lit, mais alors qu'il allait se tourner vers la jeune femme afin de mieux l'enlacer, son attention fut retenue par le tiroir de sa table de nuit, à demi ouvert. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, quand il aperçut le haut d'un corset en cuir. On dirait bien que la réalité allait rejoindre la fiction…

Fin


End file.
